


Trick or Treat

by wakeupstiles



Series: 13 Days of Multifandom Halloween Fics 2k17 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amused Lydia, Established Relationship, F/F, Halloween AU, Halloween Costumes, Trick or Treating, canon AU, confused annoyed and cute malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: It’s the first time Malia has celebrated Halloween since becoming human again, and she doesn’t understand the holiday at all. Luckily her very patient girlfriend, Lydia is there to help her out–or confuse her even more.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a looooong time since i've written anything, so i'm sure i'm a little rusty. hope this was okay.

“I don’t understand.” Malia said with furrowed brows, looking down at the material in her hands. She looked from her girlfriend to the outfit, her confusion growing.

From the reflection in Lydia’s mirror, Malia could see her roll her eyes as she applied the perfect shade of red to her plump lips. “I’ve explained it several times already.”

Malia scowled, crumbling the outfit in her fists. “Yeah. Badly.”

“You just—“ Lydia turned to her, biting her tongue to keep from snapping. Malia rose her brows and Lydia smiled tightly. “It’s supposed to be fun.” She turned back to the mirror and twisted her long red hair into a loose braid, clipping in faux leaf and flower accents. She was wearing a short green dress that looked as if it was made of leaves, with sheer vine sleeves going down her arms and green stilettos to match. When picking out the costumes, Lydia said she was being someone name Poison Ivy and Malia was going to be Catwoman. Malia didn’t understand who those people were, but if it meant Lydia was going to wear a short dress…then she figured it wouldn’t be that bad.

Until she realized that she had to wear tight leather and cat ears.

Malia arched a brow. “Dressing up like an idiot and giving out candy to kids is supposed to be fun?” She deadpanned, earning a deep sigh from her girlfriend. Malia knew she was making Lydia’s agitation grow, but she was being genuine with her questions. Plainly, she just didn’t get it. Why the costumes? Why the candy? Why the creepy decorations? (Well, they weren’t creepy to Malia; she’d seen worse in her years as a coyote and even more so when she was human again.) Lydia explained that it was a holiday, a tradition, and it was meant to be fun, but Malia didn’t see anything fun about putting on clingy black leather and wearing cat ears. (Of all things! Cat ears!)

Finishing up her makeup and giving herself a once over in the vanity, Lydia turned to her girlfriend with her hands on her hips and pursed lips. “Would you please just put on the costume?” She asked in exasperation.

Malia looked to Lydia, then down at the costume in her hands. Sighing heavily, she stomped to the bathroom, a low growl emitting from her throat. “I still don’t understand why I need to dress up as something when I’m already a werecoyote.” She muttered as she slammed the bathroom door shut.

“Halloween is a day for you to be something you’re not.” Lydia’s muffled voice sang through the door.

Malia rolled her eyes. “Yeah, well it’s stupid.” She grumbled, stripping her regular clothes and shoving her leg into the tight leather one piece.

 

 

 

Malia huffed at her reflection, tugging at the form fitting material. It was real black leather, not some cheap Halloween costume from Party City down the street. Malia wondered where Lydia got it, or if she just had it laying around the house—she figured the latter. It wasn’t bad looking on her, she actually looked pretty badass with the combat boots to match. It was just the black leather cat ears she hated. She was a coyote. She hated cats. Cats hated her. Lydia chose her costume on purpose, and if she didn’t like the way her butt looked in the leather, then she would have been more pissed than she initially was.

Lydia barged into the bathroom after several minutes of waiting for her girlfriend to open the door. She hesitated, her mouth open and eyes wide when they landed on Malia. She closed her mouth, swallowed, then smiled. “You look great, now let’s go.” Lydia grabbed Malia’s hand and began leading her towards the stairs.

Malia scrunched her face in confusion. “Where are we going?”

“Trick or treating.” Lydia said simply.

Malia pulled back, causing them both to halt halfway down the stairs. “I thought you said that was for kids.”

Lydia shrugged. “We’re still in high school. _Technically_ kids.”

“Lydia,” Malia frowned.

Lydia’s eyes widened and started glistening, making her lip pout as much as possible. Malia tried to look away, but when Lydia gave her that _stupid_ look Malia turned to mush. She tried to hate it but she loved Lydia too much, so she gave in, but not without apprehension. She growled and yanked open the front door. _“Fine.”_

Lydia smiled cheekily and followed her girlfriend, shutting and locking the front door.

 

 

 

As the two girls approached their first house, Malia’s walking slowed and she tugged Lydia’s arm back. When Lydia looked over to her, Malia shook her head and said, “I don’t want to do this.”

Lydia rolled her eyes in response and tugged Malia’s arm towards the front door. Malia glared at her girlfriend, who knew damn well she could pull them both to a full stop with no problem. But Malia didn’t. Instead she huffed under her breath and stepped up to the door with Lydia, who rang the doorbell.

The door opened and before they could even see the person behind it, Lydia chanted enthusiastically, “Trick or treat!” Her bright red lips pulled up into a wide toothy smile.

Liam arched his brows at his two friends, smirking and feigning laughter.

Lydia looked pointedly at a scowling Malia, who was staring straight ahead, ignoring her. Lydia cleared her throat and Malia sighed heavily, rolled her eyes, and grumbled, “Trick or treat.” Her tone completely void of emotion.

“Aren’t you guys too old to be doing this?” Liam questioned, though he still put a handful of candy in each of their black bags.

“That’s what I said!” Malia yelped.

Lydia shrugged and began pulling Malia towards the next house. “No one’s stupid enough to turn down free candy.” Lydia said over her shoulder.

As they crossed the yard, Malia could hear Liam roaring with laughter. She made a mental note to slash his tires in the morning.

 

 

 

It was two in the morning before the girls made it back to Lydia’s house. The first thing Malia did was yank the clingy, uncomfortable leather from her body and put back on her t-shirt and shorts. Currently, she was lying on her back on her girlfriend’s bed while Lydia was somewhere in the back of her large closet rummaging through gods only knew what.

“Told you you’d have fun tonight.” Lydia said a bit smugly.

Malia snorted and put her hands behind her bed, swinging her ankle in the air that was propped on her knee. “Yeah, whatever.” She wasn’t going to admit it, but she did actually have a great time. The thought of dressing up in dumb costumes and begging strangers for candy was weird, but doing it with Lydia seemed… _normal._ Grant it, any time Malia was with Lydia she felt more normal, more human than ever.

But she would never openly admit to that. At least not yet.

After a few more minutes of quiet and Lydia still not having emerged from the closet, Malia asked, “What the hell are you doing in there?”

Lydia popped her head out and smiled. “I’ve got one more costume to show you.”

Malia sat up on her elbows and blew some hair out of her face. “Lydia, I—“ Whatever argument Malia was about to press was lost as she gazed at her girlfriend, who was now standing in the open closet threshold, one hand on her hip and the other leaning against the doorframe. She was wearing very short black shorts, a deep V-neck collard crop top that tied in the front, black fishnets, black leather fingerless gloves, and a black police hat. Handcuffs were dangling from her fingers.

Lydia arched her brows. “What, you don’t want to trick or treat anymore?” She asked innocently.

Malia grinned mischievously and crawled towards the end of the bed, sitting at the edge with her legs swinging off. “I think I could be up for one more round.”

Lydia returned the grin and stepped between Malia’s open legs, placing her arms on her shoulders on either side of her head. “Oh, honey, we’re going to go all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if you liked it, please


End file.
